


dracothegaynerd

by aminathescorpio



Series: Fairytales and Fantasies and Alternate Universes [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at Humor, Blushing Draco Malfoy, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Confident Harry Potter, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Dorkiness, Flirty Harry Potter, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, I have no idea how tiktok collabs work lmao, Idiots in Love, Just humor me, Light-Hearted, M/M, Muggle Draco Malfoy, Muggle Harry Potter, Not Beta Read, Not much pining tho, One Shot, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pining Harry Potter, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Harry Potter, Slash, cute stuff, fight me, have I mentioned its a tiktok au, just a lil bit, lots of fluff, soft themes, the mocha cookie crumble Frappuccino is the best drink at Starbucks, tiktok au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aminathescorpio/pseuds/aminathescorpio
Summary: Draco never expected theGoldenSnitch to notice him, of all people, not to talk of asking for a collab.ORThe TikTok!AU nobody asked for where Harry and Draco are both popular creators and Draco pines after Harry because Harry is really really hot.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fairytales and Fantasies and Alternate Universes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963831
Comments: 14
Kudos: 272
Collections: He was rapidly becoming obsessed with Draco Malfoy





	dracothegaynerd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dementordementor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementordementor/gifts).



> lmao so I'm working on like 25 different stories now (y'know, typical shit) and I wanted to hurry the fuck up and do this one so I did :)  
> Enjoy whatever this is.
> 
> (also how do you like my pfp 👀)

(I)

“Hello friends!” Draco smiled as he waved at his phone camera. He squinted his eyes to read the comments on the live stream which were coming in the thousands.

“Ok, so what do you guys want me to do today? Should I diss Father or spray paint the peacocks?”

Most of the comments he was seeing went for the second option.

“Alright, spray painting the peacocks it is!”

Draco grabbed his phone and went over to his wardrobe to pick out several spray painting cans. Then he ran outside to the front lawn of Malfoy Manor where several albino peacocks were preening in the sunlight.

He held the phone up to his face and smirked. “Don’t worry about their feathers; it’ll wash out easily.”

***

Ten minutes and four multicolored peacocks later, Draco skipped into the house happily. Most of the people in the comments seemed quite amused and laughed out.

“So, you guys,” He started conversationally, flopping onto his bed and holding his phone above him. “Have you seen this tiktoker called theGoldenSnitch? Like, he’s _so_ hot.”

Several comments agreed with him quite fiercely.

“Like, his hair is adorable, and he’s so muscly, and he’s just so _handsome_. Like, I am _so_ gay for him. He could run over with a motorcycle me and I’d say thank you.”

The comments seemed to be screaming in agreement.

“He’s kind of a big deal though. He has like ten _million_ followers. Yes, I have five, but he’s like, a _really_ big thing.”

“Thank you, sarahisaweirdoxxo. Yes, I _am_ devastatingly handsome, but he’s probably not even gay. Not to talk of crushing on the biggest twink in the entire _universe_. I’ll just pine from afar.” Draco sighed dramatically, laying a hand against his forehead.

As he was about to talk again, his father’s voice filled the house.

**“Draco Lucius Malfoy! What did you do to the peacocks?!”**

“Oops.” Draco smirked. Some people in the chat seemed worried.

“You guys shouldn’t worry. Once I do my puppy eyes face, he’ll forget all about it.”

“I second that, demonsareassholes. I _am_ very devious. Well, off to do damage control. Bye guys!”

Draco waved at the camera, and switched off the live stream.

(II)

Harry scrolled through the videos his personal TikTok page, trying to decide what to do next. His videos usually got millions of likes and tens of thousands of comments, but he tried to reply to as many as possible.

However, in most of his videos now, people were asking him to duet other TikTokers, especially one in particular.

His name was dracothegaynerd (quite a funny name in Harry’s opinion). Out of curiosity, Harry clicked on his username and got taken to his page. He had five million followers (‘Not bad,’ Harry thought) and the thumbnails of his videos looked interesting, from pranks to lip-syncing to transitions to showing off different kinds of outfits and basically lots of different kinds.

Plus, he was cute too.

Harry spent the rest of his afternoon watching his -Draco’s; what a strange name- videos and soon gathered that the blond was rich, snobbish in a funny way and very, _very_ gay.

All in all, he looked interesting, and a collab between them sounded cool.

Before he could lose his nerve, Harry DM’ed him.

‘Hey. You’re Draco, right?’ He typed. A few seconds later a reply came.

‘OMG! Tell me this is _not_ theGoldenSnitch!’

Harry laughed. ‘Lol it is. I was wondering if you wanted to do a collab sometime?’

‘Really? With you? Oh my God, _obviously_!’

‘Yeah. Lots of people have been asking for it, so why not?’

‘You live in Ilvermorny, right?’

‘Yeah. Do you?’

‘Yep.’

‘Let’s meet up this Saturday to figure it out. Maybe 3:00?’

‘Sure. Starbucks on Main Steet?’

“Sounds good.”

(III)

Draco was still in shock. TheGoldenSnitch wanted to do a _collab_. With _him_.

He had posted a video reacting to it, and for some reason it had gotten a million likes in just a day. TheGoldenSnitch had even commented ‘Can’t wait ;)’

Draco was in heaven.

It was an hour before they were meant to meet, and he was recording a live stream to ask for help with his outfit advice and his gay panic.

“Should I do 1, 2 or 3?” He laid each of the outfits on his bed and held the camera up to show each one.

1 was a soft boy aesthetic, a cropped oversized striped blue and black shirt with a white collar, relaxed jeans and white Vans. 2 was the classic e-boy outfit, with a large white shirt over a black and white striped long sleeve shirt with black ripped jeans and checkered Vans. 3 was a black turtleneck with grey joggers and black and white striped Adidas.

The comments were mixed, and Draco couldn’t tell which one people liked more. Finally, after minutes of tense deliberation and comment checking, he settled on 1.

“Don’t peek.” He warned the commenters, turning the phone face-down as he changed.

Once he was done, He propped the camera on the stand on his room and backed up to show the commenters. He posed a bit before grabbing his phone again and reading the comments. They all seemed to like it.

“Does my arse look good?” he asked nervously, turning around. Most of the comments seemed to agree.

“Awwww, thank you cutiepie101. My arse is fabulous indeed.” He faked a hair flip.

For the rest of the time, he chatted with his followers as he painted his nails light blue, fluffed his hair, and put on his black eyeliner. He put on a faux nose ring for good measure. Finally, thirty minutes before they were meant to meet up, Draco ended the live stream and got ready to leave. Even though he had a driver’s license, he was too nervous to drive today so he just asked Dobby to take him there.

Twenty minutes later, he arrived there. He sent Dobby away with a wave and an extra tip (Father never paid him much). He took a deep breath and stepped into the Starbucks. It wasn’t that crowded, but he couldn’t spot TheGoldenSnitch (calling him that in real life was weird; his real name was Harry but Draco wasn’t used to saying that) anywhere. He shrugged and went up to the cashier to order his coffee instead. As usual, he got a Mocha Cookie Crumble Frappuchino and two chocolate chip cookies. It was the best kind of coffee in existence; whoever had come up with the idea to mix an Oreo milkshake with chocolate and espresso was a pure genius.

A few minutes later, his coffee was ready. He took the drink and walked over to an empty table. He scrolled through his TikTok for-you-page, not noticing as someone sat down in front of him.

“Hey.” Draco jumped up in his seat, dropping his phone onto the table. Standing in front of him was TheGoldenSnitch himself. He was even sexier in real life. He was wearing a fitted black tee, a black leather jacket and faded ripped jeans with white Vans. His black hair was tousled perfectly, and his bright green eyes shone behind rose gold wire frames. His cheekbones could literally cut through butter.

Draco was smitten and embarrassed at the same time. He was sure that his entire face was tomato red.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” he muttered, trying to look as small as possible.

To his surprise, Harry simply laughed. “It’s alright. I’m sorry for scaring you.” His voice was deep and made Draco want to rub himself all over him. He blushed at the thought.

Harry sat across from him, a warm smile on his face. He was holding an iced caramel macchiato in one hand and a strawberry scone in the other.

“Nice to meet you, Draco.” He said.

“Nice to meet you too, Harry.” Draco managed to say back without flushing. He took a long sip of his drink.

“You’re eighteen, right?”

Draco nodded, swallowing his drink. “And you’re nineteen?”

“Yep.” Harry stretched and leaned back into his seat.

“So, what can we do for the collab?” Draco asked as he took a bite out of his cookie.

“I was thinking of maybe transitions first, since we’re both good at that.”

“That sounds good. Anything else? I was thinking we could try a wardrobe switch.”

“ _That_ would be interesting.” Harry smirked, eyeing Draco’s crop top. Draco blushed again.

They talked for over two hours before they realized how late it was. Harry was a genuinely friendly and funny person, and Draco really enjoyed talking to him.

When they got up to leave Harry slung his arm around Draco’s shoulder casually.

“You’re a really cool guy.” He remarked. Draco laughed.

“You’re pretty cool too.”

“Can I have your number?”

“Sure.” Draco blushed. They quickly exchanged numbers before setting off to Harry’s car. Since Harry had offered to drive him back to his house, Draco hadn't bothered to call Dobby.

They stopped in front of a black Corvette. Draco whistled lowly.

“Nice car.” He said in awe. Even though he had a Porsche (his father had refrained from buying him a Lamborghini) it wasn’t nearly as nice as Harry’s car.

“Thanks. It was my godfather’s.” Harry smiled. It was clear he was fond of it.

“That’s nice. What do your parents do for a living?” Draco asked. Harry’s face tightened momentarily.

“They’ve passed on.”

Draco gaped for a moment before rushing to apologize. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry-”

“It’s alright.” Harry shrugged. “I don’t talk about them much in my videos.”

“But still!” Draco insisted unhappily, his mouth curving downwards. He had already managed to ruin the developing friendship they had and it hadn’t even been a whole day-

“Draco.” Harry cut into his train of thoughts. He held Draco’s chin with two fingers and tilted it up so he could look into his eyes. Draco blushed furiously.

“It’s alright. I’m already used to it, ok? Don’t feel guilty.”

Draco nodded, looking away from Harry’s bright eyes.

Harry smiled and released his chin. “You’re pretty cute when you blush.”

“What?” Draco squawked. He was pretty sure he was tomato red now. He cursed his pale skin.

“You’re cute.” Harry repeated. “Especially when you blush.”

“I-um-uh,” Draco spluttered, trying to find something to say. He certainly hadn’t anticipated Harry flirting so openly with him.

Harry laughed. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

(IV)

Harry was already smitten with Draco. He was the perfect mixture of cuteness and chaotic energy.

During the car ride, they had mostly talked about the final details of the collab. When they got to Draco’s house, Harry was amazed. It was huge, and it even had a pair of these big-ass iron gates in front.

Once Draco had typed in the passcode for the gates (it even had a fucking _app_ , for God’s sake) Harry parked next to the garden, where several albino peacocks were strutting imperiously.

“Nice house.” Harry said. Draco shrugged.

“Thanks.”

They both got down and walked up to the door. Once Draco had scanned his thumb into the fingerpad, the doors opened, revealing a very large living room. Draco turned around to look at Harry.

“It was nice hanging out with you.” Draco smiled. Impulsively, Harry placed a small peck on his cheek, grinning when it turned red.

“I enjoyed hanging out with you too.” He smiled at the blond. “I’ll text you once I get home.”

Draco blushed harder and nodded. As he turned around to walk inside the house, Harry took a moment to properly ogle his arse before he walked back to his car.

As he drove home, something told him that even after the collabs, he and Draco would still have something special between them.

(V)

**9 months later…**

Draco smirked as he watched his and Harry’s latest video. In it, Draco had stood behind the camera and started twerking once Harry walked into the kitchen as a prank.

Of course, it also helped that he was buck naked.

Harry had stared at him for one moment before hastily making his way over to him, knocking over the camera stand as he ran.

It had gotten over three million likes in just a day. Draco counted that as success.

Ever since they had started dating six months ago, Draco was sure that Harry was already used to his craziness. Now, Draco spent most of his time at Harry’s house (the one he had inherited from his parents) and was pretty sure that soon he would start spending _all_ of his time there. He didn’t really mind the thought.

“Hey muffin.” Draco smiled as Harry sat next to him on the couch and pulled Draco onto his lap, nuzzling his nose into Draco’s neck. Harry was very affectionate, just one of the many things Draco loved about him. It didn’t hurt that he called Draco ‘muffin’ either.

“Hi Harry.” Draco smiled, putting down the phone and turning to face Harry.

“I have a surprise for you.” Harry smiled.

“A surprise? Oh, Harry, you know I love surprises! What is it?”

Harry laughed at his boyfriend’s excited chatter and kissed his nose affectionately.

“Get up and I’ll show you.”

Draco sprung up from his lap, quivering out of excitement. He followed Harry to the dining room and gasped. It looked… _amazing_. The wood table was covered in a white tablecloth, and had a small vase of short roses in the middle. It was already set for two, with gold embroidered plates and cutlery. There were candles all around the room and the lights were off, which left the room with a soft yellow glow. There were even rose petals on the floor and the table cloth, as well as a cart next to the table that was full of food.

“ _Harry_.” Draco gasped. “This is _amazing_.”

Harry smiled and led Draco into the room. He sat Draco down and started to dish out the food- coq au vin with boiled white rice and roasted greens, along with a glass of sparkling rosé.

Draco was in love all over again.

They spent the next hour eating, drinking, laughing and talking happily. It was easily the best date of Draco’s life, even though they were both in sweatpants and old T-shirts.

After Harry had cleared the table (Draco had offered to help but Harry shooed him away) they both lounged on the couch to watch a movie.

“Thank you, Harry.” Draco sighed, feeling full and content. He leaned back into Harry’s broad chest and smiled as Harry kissed his temple.

“No need to thank me, muffin. You deserve everything.” Harry murmured.

They snuggled into the couch and watched their movie happily. And if they paused the movie halfway to make out, well, nobody had to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It would be really cool if you could leave a kudos or a comment! 👉🏾👈🏾


End file.
